


Containment

by LePeru (Nizah)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cap-Iron Man Big Bang 2012, Cover Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/pseuds/LePeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic illustration/Cover art</p>
            </blockquote>





	Containment

**Author's Note:**

> This is the cover art for [D](http://archiveofourown.org/users/come_feed_the_rain/pseuds/D/)'s lovely story.  
> Link to Fic: [http://archiveofourown.org/works/540318](http://archiveofourown.org/works/540318/)  
> 


End file.
